


The Sacrifice

by swanqueenfangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfangirl/pseuds/swanqueenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Emma and Henry were cornered by Pan and in order to save her family Emma throws herself and The Shadow into a flaming portal. Emma finds herself in the Enchanted Forest several years before she is born and in the hands of a young Regina Mills. Years will pass and eventually Emma will find the truth about herself and that she must make the ultimate sacrifice for the ones she loves. Will become rated Mature at one point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters if I did they would be canon.

Chapter One: The First Meeting...Again

 

"Emma!" That was the last thing Emma heard, the blood curdling scream of her lover saying her name before she fell through a fiery portal. She looked up to see Regina staring down at her with tears running down her face while she clutched onto their son. Finding Henry in Neverland had been a rough task and once they got him back it was constant running, attempting to flee from Pan. They still weren't sure why Peter Pan wanted Henry but he wanted him badly enough that he killed several of his own men just to get a chance of getting close. The final moments before Emma had fallen into the portal were her, Regina, and Henry being cornered by Pan's shadow. The dark shadowy figure reached out to get Henry but Regina had stepped in and sent a fireball towards his face. Pan easily deflected it and grabbed Regina's arm. Regina let out a scream of agony as Pan began to suck out her magic. Emma felt panic grip her and she could hear the sound of her heart beating in her chest. She unsheathed her sword and ran forward not thinking of her own safety, but of that of her one true love. She jumped on it, sending Regina backwards onto the ground, and pinned him to the ground. He tried to suck out her magic but he couldn't do it, there was something different about this one. Even though The Shadow's eyes glowed inhuman like, Emma saw the fear in them. He let out a demonic roar of frustration in Emma's face and she head butted him in response. Regina was slow to get on her feet and Henry ran over to help her but it didn't matter Emma knew what she had to do to save her family. She had been keeping this as a secret to everyone as a backup plan to get them back to Storybrooke; she pulled out Jefferson's hat and spun it. It spun quickly and opened wide enough for several people to fit into it. Emma turned to look at Henry and Regina; Henry was still pulling on her and Regina was still had one knee on the ground. Her eyes filled with tears and she fought the urge not to do this because she knew she would never see them again. Emma pulled out a lighter and set the hat on fire giving her only moments to jump through with him. She gripped the shadow, yet a solid creature, picked him up, and after one final glance jumped in. Then there was the scream and the pain in Regina's eyes she wish she had never saw.

 

The portal closed swallowing Peter and Emma, neither knew where they were going and Emma didn't care; she had just lost everything that had meant something to her. Pan was trying to fight off her grip, screaming at her in the process, but Emma didn't let go. Wherever they landed she needed to keep him close and find a way to kill him so he did not wreak havoc or worse find a way back to Neverland. The air in Emma’s lungs was forced out when she felt her back land on something hard. The surprise and painful landing caused Emma to release the Shadow. The last thing Emma saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Pan's shadow flying away into the air.

 

***

 

Emma groaned in pain as she slowly came back to the world and felt a warm cloth being dabbed on her head. She squinted her eyes from the sunlight being shined on her face.

"Bright...” She muttered out. She heard someone next to her move and then the sun was blocked from her face. She slowly opened her eyes and everything around her way blurry. She blinked a few times and then looked again. A girl, no older than eighteen was looking down at her with a sweet smile. Emma recognized her immediately.

"Regina?" The girl's smile faded and was replaced with a confused look.

 

"I'm sorry miss, but have we met?" Emma said nothing back instead she grabbed Regina, finding it hard to move, and wrapped her arms around the young Regina pulled her in tight hug. The young girl began to shift uncomfortably in Emma's arms so she let go of her. When they pulled back from each other Emma saw the how awkward Regina felt after having someone react that way after they first met.

 

"Sorry." Emma said sheepishly.

 

"No that's alright miss, I'm just afraid I don't know who you are even though it appears you know me." Emma smiled at her and her eyes started to tear up. Emma had never seen Regina so happy, light hearted, and kind. It made her feel bitter sweet.

 

"My name is Emma Swan and yes I do know you."

 

"Hello Emma." She said beaming. Emma smiled back but then she remembered everything; her falling through the portal, and losing Regina, Henry, and Pan. She tried to sit up but she couldn't and the young Regina saw her panicking.

 

"What is it? What's wrong?"

 

"Why can't I move?!" Regina looked at her frowning. "What is it?!"

 

"It's your back...it's swollen and until the swelling has gone down you won't be able to move. You also have a few broken ribs, but you can't feel anything because of your back being the way it is. Did you fall off a horse?" Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing and she just kept struggling to move. "No! You need to stop trying to move or you could make this permanent." Emma went limp and stopped, she needed to listen because she could not become permanently paralyzed otherwise she will never be able to find Pan. Regina warmly rubbed Emma's cheek trying to sooth her. Emma felt her heart flutter with the love she had fondly come to enjoy with Regina and it caused a stab of pain in her stomach at the same time. This wasn't the same Regina she knew back in the other world. Emma was in the Enchanted Forest nearly thirty years before she was even born, and yet there stood the love of her life trying to take care of her. Emma was snapped out of her thoughts when they heard footsteps coming close. Regina had panic in her eyes that made Emma worried. "I'll be right back." Regina said before leaving her side.

 

"Wait I-" but Regina was already gone. Emma looked around at her surroundings and saw she was in a stable. She came to this intelligent conclusion from noticing a black horse staring right at her a few feet away. A few moments later Regina returned holding the hands of young man with a cleft chin and dark hair.

 

"It's alright Emma it was just my fiancé Daniel." Emma's widened when the realization of who she was truly looking at was Regina's first love.

 

"Umm hi." Emma said nervously.

 

"Hi. It's nice to meet."

 

"Oh I forgot to ask, Emma are you thirsty?"

 

"Yeah, I’m parched." Regina smiled warmly at her and Emma felt that sting of love again and was even more uncomfortable with Regina's soon to be dead fiancé watching her.

 

"Daniel, dear, will you stay with her while I go fetch some water?"

 

"Of course." They kissed before Regina parted and Emma groaned from the sight. Daniel sat next to her and held her hand attempting to make Emma feel comforted. Oh how Emma wished she could pull away and hide because she was feeling extremely uncomfortable.

 

"Are you feeling alright? I heard you moan a moment ago."

 

"Peachy. I just have broken ribs and a back that has decided it doesn't want to work for a while."

 

"Right of course I'm sorry that was a stupid question. You dress strange Ms. Swan."

 

"Well you know us peasants, gotta make clothes out of what we can find."

 

"Oh yes I know. I remember that very well. Before the Mills hired me I was living on the street eating leftovers that people had thrown away." Emma felt guilt smack her across the face. She had been acting cold and smart mouth to the boy and why? Because he was deeply in love with a woman who wasn't the Regina Mills she had known and grown to love? She couldn't help but feel bad because she knew what the future held for him.

 

Regina returned with a cup of cold water. Daniel got out of her way so she could cup Emma's head into her hand and slowly pour the fresh water down her throat. Emma took in every last drop of the refreshing water and didn't realize how thirsty she really was.

 

"Thank you." She said after she was finished.

 

"You’re welcome. I have to go but Daniel is going to stay here and watch over you. He'll be nearby at all times in case you need something. I'll stop by when I can but I can't have my mother becoming suspicious of why I am here all the time."

 

"Cora's here!" Emma blurted out.

 

"Yes." Regina said with a frown. "But don't worry she never comes up here she finds this place filthy. So I promise you'll be safe." Regina turned to Daniel and kissed him goodbye.

 

"Hell. I'm in hell. I am dead and this is my hell."


	2. The Death of A Stable Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is being nursed back to health by Regina and Daniel. Emma isn't sure how close she is to Daniel's death until she meets the child version of her mother. Does she warn Regina and therefore erase her and Henry's existence? Or will she watch as her future lover must suffer through the worst moment of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters if I did they would be canon.

A few days had passed and Regina would come a few times a day to check on her but mostly it was her and Daniel. She tried to hate the young man, more like a boy in her eyes, I mean who can handle seeing their lovers old true love? Yet she ended up growing a fondness for the boy. He was so young and his fate so horrible and short lived. She wasn't sure how close she was to his death she only hoped she would be out of here in time. He would come several times a day to feed her and give her water. She was slowly gaining the feeling back in her legs as her swelling went down. Daniel would put ice cold rags on her back hoping it would help. She was finally able to sit up by herself and would get into wonderful conversations with the boy. One day Regina had came for a visit and found Emma and Daniel laughing.  
"What's so funny you two?" She asked. They both looked up and smiled at her. If Regina had looked at Emma like she did Daniel she would had seen similar looks in their eyes. Love is not that hard to spot if you know where to look.

"Nothing." Daniel chuckled. "We were just telling each other stories from when we were children." "Yeah Daniel over here fell in a well because he tripped on a bucket."

"Hey! At least I didn't lose my pants in front of a group of people because I forgot to make sure they were buttoned!" They both laughed at each other in a playful manner. Regina looked at them with a smile but she turned her face away.

"What's wrong?" Emma and Daniel asked in unison, completely stopping their laughter as they became concerned for Regina.

"It's nothing." She answered softly, rubbing her arms with her hands. Daniel got up and walked over to her and gently took her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and sighed as she calmed hearing the sound of his heart beat. Emma felt her stomach lurch as she remembered how Regina would do this with her when she was upset. She looked away, unable to take the pain anymore, and to allow the couple to have a moment together since they had such few left.

"It's your mother again, isn't it?" Regina nodded into his chest. He kissed the top of her head warmly and rocked slightly. "One day we will escape this place, together. She will be out of your life and we can start our own. A small place out in the woods, with a stable near by, and a couple of kids that look just like you. Do you like that?" Regina was crying now, silent tears trickling down her face, she nodded again unable to speak. He kissed the top of her head again before letting her go. "One day this will just be a memory." He smiled at her, one that was brighter than the sun, and it caused her to return one. "Now I must go do my chores before your mother comes looking for me." They leaned in and kissed each other quickly. He waved goodbye to Emma, who was still looking the other way, and he awkwardly put his hand back down and walked out the stable doors. Regina watched as he left and by now Emma had turned her head back around. She watched her future lover painfully from afar, doing her best to contain her emotions. Regina finally turned away from the stable's entrance and walked over to Emma. She smiled at her in a way Emma had never seen. It was light and truly a smile of happiness. It was much different than the ones Emma received at home. Emma smiled back nonetheless trying to hide her sadness.

"You really do love him don't you?" Emma asked when Regina reached her.

"I really do." Regina answered smiling even brighter. Emma felt guilt stab her hard in the gut. She was Regina's future and despite how horrible Regina's life was going to get she could not tell her anything. It pained her in a way she never thought she would feel. It was like watching her lover drown and there was nothing she could to help her. Emma forced a smile.

"I'm glad.\"\n\n\"Do you have someone, Emma?"

"Ummm....yeah I do but...they're no longer around."

"Oh I'm sorry did they die?"

"No, just..." Emma thought for the right way to put it. "Missing."

"I'm sorry. Maybe you'll find them again?" Emma stared at Regina. She was so young and innocent; nothing like the strong, fiery, confrontational woman she had fallen for.

"Maybe." She smiled sadly.

Regina staid and talked with her about Daniel, their plans together, and her life as it was now as she put cold clothes on Emma's back. Emma quietly listened to her future lover despite it eating her alive. After that Regina helped Emma with eating her meal. It wasn't much since any large amounts of food and drink would be noticed if gone missing. Yet Emma did not mind and took it with gratitude. Emma had lost track of how it had been but time had gone by quickly for Daniel had returned after doing all his chores for the day.

"Your mother is looking for you, Regina." Regina frowned realizing that she too had lost track of time. She turned back to Emma.

"I will see you soon ok?" Emma smiled at her and nodded slightly. She quickly kissed Daniel on the cheek before rushing away.

"And I," Daniel started, "Am done for the day. I'll leave you some water near by like I always do. Is there anything else I can do for you, Emma." For a moment Emma wanted to blurt out for him to take Regina and run, to get away from her as fast as they could and not to worry about her because her parent's would have never met if Snow hadn't been running from the Evil Queen. So therefore she would not exist any longer, but then she remembered Henry. He would never have been born and Regina would never forgive her for that.

"No I'm good. Thank you, Daniel." She finally said. He lowered his head slightly to her with a crooked smile on his face. He retrieved the bucket filled with cooled water and a small cup for her to use throughout the night, since she could only use the toilet with help.

"Good night, Emma I hope you sleep well."

"You too." She called after him as he walked away. Emma tried her best to get as comfortable as she could and stared up at the ceiling of the building. Though she was quickly becoming better with the aid of Regina and Daniel too many other emotions were running through her. Guilt, for knowing what is going to happen to Regina and Daniel and not being allowed to say anything. Sadness, for watching her lover be with another and of course, anger. Anger, for having lost the Shadow in the world of the Enchanted Forest. The Shadow could go anywhere into any world and by now was back to Neverland. She could only hope that some how going through the portal had drained him in some way and was unable to return, but she felt that this was false hope. After several minutes of wrestling with her feelings she eventually fell into a restless slumber.

***  
Emma was awoken by Daniel early the next morning and helped her to use the restroom. He laid her back down and she fell back to sleep while he went about doing his chores. It had only felt like a few minutes, but several hours later Regina had arrived with her breakfast. Some stale bread a sausage was all she could sneak out and Emma took it with a thank you and woofed it down hungrily.

"I'm sorry it's not more."

"No..Don't this is...wonderful. Thank you." She replied between bites.

"Regina." Daniel had walked up behind her with Regina's favorite horse. "It's time for your riding lesson."

"Okay. Hey, I'll be by later." She stood up and walked over to Daniel, pecking him on the cheek.

"And I will be back soon. I have to be out there while she has her riding lesson, since I am in fact the stable boy." Emma watched as they walked out together. Once gone she was alone and listened to the sound of horses breathing and stomping their hoofs. She knew she shouldn't move but she wanted to see where she was at healing wise. She sat up slowly. Good. She was up all the way on her own and no pain. Now her legs. At first they didn't want to move, but she concentrated and was able to lift one slightly. She hissed in pain and then smiled. Pain was good. Pain meant her body was healing and the nerves in her back weren't damaged.

About an hour had passed and Emma being bored out of her skull was an understatement. A bucket of water was at the far end of the barn so decided to throw some near by stone into it as a game to pass the time. It was difficult at first with the position she was in, but after a few throws lying down she got the speed and strength needed to get them in. After making the sixth rock into the bucket she reached out to pick up another only to find that all the ones within reach had been used. She mumbled under her breath of just jumbled words of "fuck" and "goddammit...bored to tears". She sat herself up and scooted over to her right, grimacing a bit, but kept going until she could almost reach out and touch another rock. As she leaned to grab it Regina came walking in.

"What do you think you are doing?" Emma looked up to see the familiar look of Regina's face being stern at her. She couldn't help but smile. So the young woman in front of her wasn't completely the woman she eventually falls for but there were still pieces that came out and they made Emma's heart feel as light as a feather.

"I...ahhh." She had clearly lost her ability to speak seeing her future love her looking so familiar.

"You are not suppose to be moving without someone's help." Regina bent down and help Emma back to her original position of lying on her back. Emma looked up at her with another smile. "What?" Regina asked her face lighting up with a smile of her own.

"Nothing. Just thank you for everything you've done for me. I-I really appreciate it." She stumbled a bit with her words watching Regina's smile brighten as she spoke.

"I'm glad I can help." Their eyes locked for a moment and it felt like something had hit them both, perhaps a recognition of two souls truly touching for the first time. Regina quickly looked away feeling awkward and embarrassed for not really understanding the feelings she was having. "Umm, Emma I want you to meet someone." Emma had been so fixated on Regina she had not seen the little girl in a cute dress will long dark, curly hair staring at her. "Emma. This is my new friend Snow White."

"Holy shit."

"Emma!" Emma couldn't help but giggle at Regina's disapproving look. She gave the exact same look to her when she swore around Henry.

"Ah, sorry." But all she could think to herself was how terrifyingly weird this was. Regina forward her arm towards little Snow and Snow took her hand. Regina guided her slowly to Emma. Emma was wide eyed but smiled the best she could at the little girl. "Umm hi." Snow White flashed her a big toothy smile.

"Hello. My you are pretty. Why are you laying on the ground?"

"I ahh umm..."

"She fell off a horse and hurt herself." Regina said jumping in seeing Emma struggle to find her words. Regina gave her a curious look as to her reaction to seeing a strange little girl. "Like you almost did." The girl gave Emma shocked look.

"And you're alive?" Emma shook her head a little.

"Yeah I'm alive and doing a lot better thanks to Regina here." Regina smiled down at Snow.

"She's so nice. She just saved me from a runaway horse!"

"Oh god." Emma mumbled under her breath. "Did she? Wow, Regina, good for you." Emma was doing her best not to show how uncomfortable she felt.

"Yeah." Regina said slowly. "I guess Emma is tired from doing things she's not suppose to be doing so we will let her be, ok Snow?"

"Ok" Snow answered with a smile. Regina got down on one knee so she was closer to eye level to Snow.

"Snow before we leave I need you to promise me that you will not tell a soul about Emma being here. My...some people might want to harm her and I can't have that ok?" Snow looked at her dead serious.

"I promise, no one will know." Emma groaned. They both looked at her.

"Sorry I'm just...tired." She lied.

"Okay, we will leave you be then." Snow gave her a smile and a wave as they turned to leave Emma alone.

***  
The mind numbing boredom had finally forced Emma to sleep.

"Emma." Emma scrunched her face from the wanted consciousness. "Emma."

"What." She grumbled.

"I need to talk to you." The voice finally made contact to her drowsy brain; it was Regina and she needed her. Her eyes shot open and looked around wildly.

"What? What is it? Are you ok?" She asked urgently. It was still light out and as her eyes adjusted to the light she saw Regina in tears sitting beside her. "Regina." She was worried. Had it happened yet? Did she sleep through the worst thing to ever happen in Regina's life? She looked around for Daniel's body but found them alone.

"I'm ok. I'm ok."

"Then why are you crying." She wanted to reach out and stroke her face, wipe away those pesky tears, make the love of her life feel just a bit better. Yet, she knew she couldn't.

"The King..."

"The King? What king?" She was confused and still not fully awake.

"Snow's father. He's a king and has been searching for a wife. My mother agreed to have me marry him. Emma." She lost control and started weeping. Emma sat herself up as quickly as she could and scooted over with hands so she was closer to Regina. Her first instinct was to hold her close to her chest and kiss her gently until the pain went away. There were several nights where Regina would wake up crying and screaming from the horrors of her past. She fought those basic instincts and instead softly took Regina's hands into hers. The touch sent a wave between both of them and Regina looked into Emma's eyes trying to understand the older woman. The tears had instantly slowed but they were still falling. "I feel like I know you. Like this isn't our first time meeting. You feel the same way too. I know you do. I see the way you look at me."

"How old are you?"

"What?" Regina was surprised by the suddenly odd question.

"How old are you?"

"I am only just eighteen." Emma smiled a sadly.

"You're just a kid."

"I am not!" Regina replied clearly offended. Emma laughed at her, so much of the older Regina was in this one. She still had that spunk even as a teenager.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...so much older than you that's all. Plus I thought you were so much older with the way you carry the world on you shoulders." Regina looked away from her. It was true, she carried so much and no one seem to see it; not even Daniel. He was a good man, the best, but there were times where he just didn't get her. Emma couldn't resist anymore, she reached out with her slender fingers and glided them against Regina's soft features of her face. Regina turned back to her, she could feel the heat rising between the two of them. Her chest was rising faster than usual at the touch of this strange woman she had only met days ago. Emma could feel it too. It was like some other force was pulling her towards the young Regina. Their eyes closed as their lips got close.

"Regina?" They stopped hearing the sound of Daniel's voice. The lingered, for a moment, before pulling away. "Is it true?" There was clear anger and hurt in his voice.

"Is what true?"

"That you are to marry King Leopold!" He was shaking now, the rage very clear. Regina had never seen him like this and Emma instantly felt her need to protect Regina flare up.

"Daniel..."

"How could you do this to us? To me? I heard it from the castle servants!"

"It's not like that! It's...it's complicated!"

"How?!" He got down on the ground with her and grabbed her shoulders. "Explain it to me!" He shook her rather roughly and Regina looked frightened for the first time by her fiancee.

"Hey!" Emma shouted at him as a warning.

"Stay out of this Ms. Swan!" He yelled at her. She was a little taken aback from hearing her nickname thrown out of someone else mouth let alone the first love of her lover. "Explain it to me!"

"Daniel...you just wouldn't understand." Regina was back to crying the pain becoming too much again.

"Try me!"

"I...my mother she...I can't stand up to her. I just-"

"Oh please." He said letting her go and standing up. "You always use your mother as an excuse, Regina! Why can't you stand up to her, hmm?"

"I don't know...she's too strong. That doesn't mean I don't love you!" She shouted at him standing up and reaching out for him. He attempted to get away but she was faster. She gripped his arm and tried to pull him in close. "What would you have me do? I have no power here!"

"Then leave." They both turned to look at Emma who had spoken up. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't watch Regina go through this. It didn't matter if she was being selfish or selfless by doing this but she needed to get them out of here before the whole fiasco with Cora. "Just go get out of here. Daniel you take her away from her, far away and you never ever let her look back. Do you understand?" Now she was crying. She knew this meant her death and the death of her son. She knew she would never be able to be with her family...or that her family would have ever existed. The two looked back at each other.

"Let's listen to her. Run away with me, Regina."

"I-what about you?" She asked looking back at Emma.

"Don't you worry about me." She said with a sad smile. "I'll be gone before you too have even left the grounds."

"But how? You're hurt."

"Don't worry about me. Daniel you get her out of her, safely. Both of you." Daniel nodded.

"We'll do it tonight. I'll meet you outside by the back kitchen door and we will run away from this horrid place." Regina forgot all about Emma when Daniel place a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips. She melted into him. Emma watched as the two young lovers kissed their problems away and she hurt more than she could ever imagine. A gasp came from the doorway of the stables. Everyone turned to see Snow White standing there with tears in her eyes.

"What is going on here? Regina...I thought you are to marry my father and be my new mother?" Regina let go of Daniel and ran towards the little girl.

"Listen...No listen to me, Snow." The young girl tried to run away but was unable to from the quick grip Regina had gotten on her. "Do you see that man over there?" Snow nodded slowly. "That man is my true love. And do you know what true love is?"

"N-no."

"True love is magic. The most powerful magic of all. Your father is a good man Snow White, but that man is my happiness. So do you understand why I can't be with your father?"

"Because you don't love him." Regina smiled at the young girl for grasping this so quickly.

"Yes. I love him." She said pointing at Daniel.

"Then I am happy for you. My mother always said true love was the most important thing in this world."

"Your mother sounded very kind."

"She was." Regina wiped away some stray tears from Snow's face.

"Now remember how we promised about keeping Emma a secret? I need you to do the same for Daniel and I."

"Why? This is a happy thing."

"Not to some...not to my mother. She wouldn't want Daniel and I to be together. So please promise me."

"I promise." Regina hugged the little girl and then Snow ran off.

"You should go, Regina, and start packing for tonight." Regina nodded at him. As she walked passed Emma on her way out they linked gazes. She remembered the moment they had earlier and what the poor woman would do once they were gone. The thought of what her mother would do to Emma if she found out sent a cold chill down Regina's spine. But she couldn't worry about this now. She was going to run away from her wicked mother and be happy for once in her life.

***

Emma had cried herself to sleep. She knew that this was best for Regina but this also meant she would never be born and neither would Henry. Perhaps it was wrong of her to do this, but watching her young lover suffer was just too much to bear. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but when she felt soft hands shake her awake it was dark out. The only light source was a lantern nearby that nearly blinded Emma as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked up to see the smiling face of Regina Mills.

"Regina? What's going on? I thought you were leaving?"

"We are, but-"

"But," said Daniel coming into view. "We knew we couldn't leave without you." The two lovers grinned at each other. This woke Emma completely up from her half woken state.

"No!" She shouted in a panic. "You can't! You have to leave right now." Both looked startled by her reaction.

"Emma." Regina started.

"No, you don't understand!" Emma grabbed Regina's arms. "You need to leave right now before something terrible happens."

"Emma no one knows we are here and we can't just leave you to the wrath of Cora." Daniel said speaking up.

"Regina listen to me. Cora is on her way. She is going to rip out Daniel's heart and crush it in front of you. She is going to kill your first true love and you won't be able to stop her!" Regina looked frightened. She looked up at Daniel who also looked concerned.

"I hope I'm not late." Came a cold voice from behind them. Regina stood up and spun around to see her mother standing talk with proper posture staring them down with a wicked grin.

"Mother..."

"Regina is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, no, no, no." Emma started whimpering. She couldn't watch this, the worse moment of her lover's life was about to unfold before her. Regina looked to Daniel back to her mother.

"Mother I don't want to marry the king. I'm in love with Daniel and...and we are leaving!"

"Leaving? I don't understand dear. Why would you think this would upset me." Cora replied with a sickly sweet tone. Regina smiled as tears cascaded down her face. Her mother wasn't throwing a fit or threatening her.

"I'm sorry mother I thought...I thought you would be upset. I know how bad you want me to be queen." Cora walked over to Regina and stroke her face in a motherly way.

"I just want what's best for you." She walked over to Daniel who flinched as she neared. "Now let me take a closer look at this boy." She placed both hands on his face as if examining him for the first time. Regina turned to look at Emma, beaming with happiness.

"See! There's nothing to worry about and we don't have to run away. Everything is going to be ok." Emma couldn't respond, she was too upset. She knew what was about to happen and despite trying to stop it, it seemed that she had in fact caused it.

"I'm sorry." She said to Regina who frowned at her apology. Before Regina could respond she heard Daniel scream in pain. She spun around to see Daniel on the ground and her mother holding his beating heart.

"Mother no!" She ran towards Daniel who was looking up at her with a face that was almost apologetic.

"How many times have I told you, Regina? Love is weakness." Regina watched in horror as her mother slowly crushed Daniel's heart. Daniel convulsed as the last bit of his life was squeezed out of him.

"No!" Regina cried out as tears flooded her eyes and ran down her face. Emma couldn't take it, she had to look away, it was so painful to watch. Regina started shaking Daniel's body screaming for him to wake up, but instead his lifeless body remained limp.

"And as for this one." Cora said with a cruel tone turning towards Emma. "I don't see why she's to any use to us." Cora inched her way to the helpless Emma who in all truth was ready to accept her fate for the guilt was overpowering.

"No!" Regina jumped between them. "Mother, please...we do need her. I mean you just killed our stable boy we-we need a-a-another one. And she's no threat! She won't tell anyone, will you Emma?" Emma didn't respond at first. Regina had just left the body of her first true love to save her; there were too many emotions to try to sort through for her to answer right away. "Will you?"

"Ah no, no Mrs. Mills. I promise I'm a good worker and no one will ever know of this."

"And even if they did find out who is going to stop me?" She said with a chuckle. She looked down at her daughter who was pleading with her with her eyes. "I guess one killing is enough for tonight and I think I've made my point." Cora gave Emma one last glance before exiting stables. Regina collapsed on the ground shivering and crying from her loss.

***

Three days had passed since Daniel had been murdered by Cora and Regina visited his grave every day for hours on end. Emma had been healed by Cora's magic. Not out of kindness but, in Cora's words, she was of no use broken. Emma quietly walked up behind Regina who was still wearing the same black dress she wore at Daniel's funeral.

"Regina..." She uttered barely above a whisper. Regina didn't move or show any signs that she heard her. So Emma walked up beside her and stood quietly.

"You know," Regina finally said after several minutes of silence. "When I first met Daniel I was sixteen. At first we hated each other, we always bickered at each other and I would complain about him to anyone who would listen. Then one night I was walking alone to escape the confines of the castle when a wolf came at me. It scratched my face, leaving a scar on my lip, luckily that's all that happened to me that night. Daniel was out working late when he heard me scream. He came running to my rescue and killed the wolf with nothing but a shovel."

"He sounded like an amazing man."

"He was." They stood there in silence watching Daniel's dead body. "I am to marry the king tomorrow and I will have no one." A single tear escaped her right eye. Emma swallowed hard, attempting to fight the guilt she was feeling.

"You won't have no one." She said sliding her hand into Regina's. "You'll have me. I will stay with for as long as you need me. I promise." Regina looked at her with a broken smile and squeezed Emma's hand. Regina didn't say anything but she kept a hold of Emma's hand as she returned to looking over Daniel's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions feel free to ask.


End file.
